Seven Days
by Faith The Homunculus
Summary: The FMA characters have all decided to watch The Ring outside Central DQ... I mean... HQ at a dark night. After they finished, the video of the ring appears after Riza took out the DVD. Chapter 6 rewritten T for languages
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer:** _I dont own FMA or The Ring. I just own DN Angel mangas 1 and 2 and lots of anime DVDs. NOTHING ELSE!_

**Warning:**_ Minor language and big time OOC... I think..._

**Authoress's notes: **_I know... I suck at making up stories but at least they come up in mind... right...? Hehe..._

* * *

7 Days...

It was dark in Central Headquarters. Perfect for a horror movie! They've decided to watch The Ring. Everybody were outside watching the movie and when I mean everybody, I mean everybody in FMA. Ed, Al, Mustang, Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Winry, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath(for some reason), Greed, Fletcher, Russell, EVERYONE!(well... except for old people like Pinako and people that didnt come on that often or got eaten). Winry brought her cell phone with her for comfort, as well as her wrench. While watching, Sloth was hugging onto Greed, too scared to watch more. Greed... well... you know him when there's a woman hugging him... Winry was hugging her wrench, shaking. Al himself was shaking. Wrath was hiding behind Lust. Envy was just watching like he's been brainwashed. Well... same goes to horror movie lovers... Hughes was too busy thinking of Elicia so let's ignore him for now.

The movie ended and Riza took the DVD out and put it in it's case. Everyone were ready to leave when suddenly the video of The Ring appeared on screen.

"Riza, can you take out the DVD now?" Mustang asked his subordinate. Riza showed him the DVD in the case.

"If the DVD's in there, then..." Ed stopped exactly when the video ended.

Winry was hoping that someone's phone wont start ringing and Wrath was getting goosebumps everywhere.

40 seconds past "AHHHHHHH!" that came from Winry. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered. Everyone were staring at her.

"H-H-H-Hello...?" She shuddered. She gave a sigh of relief "Grandma, you scared me" Pinako called her "Huh? Oh. We were just watching a horror movie. That's a--" She paused when a beep came "Grandma, I got another call. Can you hold on aa second?" She pushed a button "Hello?"

"S... ays..." It said

"Sorry, can you say that again? I cant hear you"

"S... ys..."

"Wha...?"

"Sev... ay...!"

Ed took Winry's phone from her and answered "Listen, Grandma's waiting on the other line. Can you wait for a second?" He pushed the button "Grandma? It's me. Sorry but we're having difficulties with a prank call, ok? Bye" He hung up on Pinako and went back to the _prank caller_. "As you were saying...?"

"Seven days..."

Ed froze still. "Winry... it's for you..." He said and gave the phone to Winry. Everyone were staring at Ed's reaction.

"Hello...?" Winry called onto the phone

"Seven days..."

She froze still as well. "Sorry, but you have the wrong number" She said and hangs up. "AHHHHH! EDWARD DO SOMETHING!"

"I CANT DO ANYTHING! EVERYONE OF US SAW THAT VIDEO AND NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE IN 7 FLIPPIN' DAYS!"

"WHAT? YOU GUYS SAW THAT VIDEO?" Wrath all of a sudden yelled "NUUU! MOMMA! DONT DIE! I'M GONNA BE LONELY AGAIN!"

Silence...

"Wrath... didnt you see the video...?" Al asked

"Half of it..."Wrath answered "I got too scared to see the rest..."

"ALRIGHT! KICK ASS IN 7 DAYS!" Envy yelled excitedly

"BAKA!" Everyone yelled and hit him

"I like horror movies but not when the movies come to life" Scar said "All of you are pathetic to invite me"

Silence...

"Nobody invited you..." Half the people said

"Oh... must've came to the wrong place..."

* * *

It sucks right...? Tell me it sucks... Please be honest... I want to know. I'm nervous at stuff. :s I hope its good from the first chappie... 6 more chappies left and we're done. It's kinda short though -sweatdrop-


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I dont own shiat!(yes, I did that on purpose) Only my TV, the computer, my stuff... and my anime DVDs_

**Warning:** _Coarse Language and probably some OOC(since I suck at acting in role as other characters + I hate paying attention to learning their personality)_

**A/N:**_Thanks for the reviews for telling me to continue. There was one review that brought me down cuz they were like "Lust is dead, Greed is dead, Sloth is dead, no DVDs in Amestris, no cell phones in Amestris" well, basically, OF COURSE GREED LUST AND SLOTH DIED! But hardly anyone wrote about those guys dead. They're all alive.. and hello! --spoiler--ALL 7 SINS DIED! And I've seen the whole series. When I mean the whole series, i mean including the movie. Well enough chit-chattin' ON WITH DAY 2!_

* * *

Day 2, Envy was watching the video at night all alone.You can tell he loves this video since he's been watching it on and on for the past 5 hours.

The video finished and the phone rang again. Wrath picked it up "Hello?"

"Can I speak to your brother?"

"Which one?"

"The one that's been watching the video for the past 5 hours"

"You mean Envy? I'll get him" Wrath went over to Envy's room and opens the door "Pick up the phone, Grandpa, it's the guy that threatens that he'll kill you guys in 7 days"

Envy gives Wrath a death glare "Tell him to fuck off" He said, pissed that the guy's been calling him after the video that he kept on watching.

Wrath went back to the phone "He told you to fuck off"

"WRATH! LEMME TALK ON THE PHONE WITH THAT GUY!" Greed yelled over to Wrath

Wrath closed Envy's door "GO AHEAD! NOT LIKE I CARE ABOUT THIS PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Greed, I'm next" Lust said to Greed.

Greed picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Can I speak with your--" he got interrupted by a beep from Wrath's phone and Greed

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! STOP CALLING IF YOU KNOW THAT STUPID PALM-TREE'S WATCHING THAT VIDEO ON AND ON!" Greed yelled and gives the phone to Lust

"Dont forget, Stalker, all of us will be waiting for you outside in the middle of Central ready to kill you" she said in the phone

Sloth picked up the phone "And stop calling our house. It's annoying" She said and hang up as well as Lust

The phone rang again. This time Gluttony picked it up "Can I eat you when it's day 7...?" He asked

"NO!" the was a click followed by a dial tone. Gluttony hang up

"Gluttony, dont think about eating the phone" Lust called over to Gluttony

'_Crud... just when I had the chance to..._' Gluttony thought

* * *

_Ok, hope you liked this and I'm still working on Day 7. Once it's finished, I'll tell you! -_wink- _For now, again, thank you for 3 of the reviews telling me to continue! I will do my best on Day 7(where the writers block starts)_


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer: **_I WANNA OWN FMA! ... wait... nevermind... I WANNA OWN THE FMA MANGA BUT NO! CHAPTERS DOESNT HAVE ANY!_

**Warnings: **_There's probably a little language and big OOC. But that's what makes it funny :)_

**A/N:**_ Ok, I'm still working on Day 7 so I'll take this nice and slow. By the way, if your wondering how I got this story in mind, I was bored. This is how the story was born. I was thinking of a nutty FMA crossover and... Scary Movie 3 came in mind. No, I never watched The Ring or The Ring 2. In fact, I dont watch horror movies in theaters... O.o oh well..._

**Shoutout:**_ Thank you for the reviews! I just noticed... this is the only story(that came out from boredom and nowhere) that got reviews... I'm guessing my FMA Randomness was sucky -sweatdrop- No worries! I wont be sad about it since I was bored to death and had nothing to do on the computer. Again, thank you! Arigatou gouzaimasu!_

* * *

Day 3, Roy was reading the newspaper and Riza was watching the video and seem to like it. It has been her 6th time watching it nonstop and the phone kept ringing after the video ended.

The video ended and the phone rang for 10 minutes non stop. Havoc couldnt take it. He ran into Mustang's office and yelled "PICK UP THE PHONE ALREADY! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!" He slammed the door and stomped off.

Riza picked up the phone and pretend she's an answering machine "We're sorry, your connection to Central is unavailabe at the moment. Please try again later. Or, leave a message after the beep. Thank you. beeeeeep" She hung up before he said anything.

"It was that guy, wasnt it, Lieutenant?" Mustang asked while reading the newspaper

"It's obvious, sir. The phone had rang for 10 minutes and this is the only thing that will stop him from calling" She said

Ed walked into the office "Got a mission dealing with that _guy_?" He asked veins popping up "'Cause he is frickin' PISSIN' ME OFF!"

"I would if I know where to locate him"

Ed played the video again and watched it. After it was finished, the phone rang. Ed walks over and picks it up. He tries his best to change his voice "HIYA! HOW ARE YOU DOING-A!" Ed said with a grin on his face

"5 days..."

"No, No, It's-a 7 Days-a!"

"No, it's 5 days"

"7.."

"5"

"7!"

"5"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD GEEZER!" Ed yelled and slams the phone

"Edward, please do not try and kill the phone. That is the colonel's job whenever Lieutenant Colonel Hughes calls"

"Yeah, yeah..." was all Ed said and walked out of the office, closing the door behind.

* * *

_You know... the characters I hate are Greed, Armstrong, Pride, Gluttony and Mustang... wait hold on... ARMSTRONG'S NOT IN THE STORY! -spazzes- How am I gonna torture the person now!(Yes, I was thinking of Armstrong's pink sparkles of DOOM for torture)_

_Ok... well... let's see... so far, I did some randomness on Day 7 eg. Ed + Envy CAT FIGHT and Russell's depression. And yay! Pride's gone! Enough spoilers. Wait til' the final chapter comes... Along with an epilogue... I'll think of a happy and funny ending if my brain works better._

_And before I leave until nextime, I wanna shout something(dont read if you dont like this!)_

_YAOI 4 EVA!(even though I'm suppose-to-be 13(12))_

_Ja ne minna-san! -waves-_


	4. Day 4

_WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME BACK! I'm so very frickin' sorry for leaving you behind T-T I didnt mean to! Youtube's been using its secret ability on me with anime!(Tsubasa Chronicles, Wolf's Rain, FMA OVA -smile-, .hack/roots, Kiba, Suki wa mono wa suki dakara shouganai... i mean... sukisyo, gakuen heaven, loveless -drools-, etc etc etc... etc... etc)(etc) I'm so sorry! I cant look away from anime! they're our lives! i mean... if you dont like anime, why would you come to and read anime fanfics?... probably parodies... ANYWAY! DAY 4!_

**Disclaimer:** _I own my anime DVDs, DN Angel mangas 1-6, some wordsearch book -sweatdrop- and this fanfic(and the short-story fanfic i made from boredom)! I dont own FMA itself, I never in life created the DN Angel Manga(arigatou gouzaimasu Sugisaki-san!), I never in life created other animes(thankies CLAMP, Tokyopop(for hosting some animes -smile-, Shounen Jump, etc etc etc). Oh and i dont own Scary Movie 3(thanks for scary movie 4 Creator-san!) SPECIAL THANKSTO CREATOR AND DIRECTOR Of FMA AND SCARY MOVIE 3!_

* * *

Day 4... boring day for the Tringham brothers thinking about the guy that called on Winry's cell phone. Fletcher is worried that they'll all die in one day 

"3 more days, Fletcher, until he comes to haunt us" Russell said braking the silence between the two.

"Yea... 3 more days until we die" Fletcher muttered softly.

"No we wont! The homunculis are involved and the alchemists are incolved! There's no way that guy will kill us!" Russell said and does his victory laugh

"It's possible, Nii-san... You'll never know until it happens"

"You got a point there..." The phone on Russell's pocket rang. He picked it up "Hello?"

"3 days left..."

"Shut up, I know that and plus, why'd you call if I didnt watch the video?" Russell wasnt in much of a good mood these days even if it means kicking ass on Day 7.

"Oh, you didnt? Crud wrong number..." A click was heard followed by the dial tone

"Weirdoes nowadays..." Russell mumbled

"What'll we do, Nii-san...?"

"Just wait for the 7th day, Fletcher, just wait..." Russell was smiling ear to ear a perfect day to show myWinry how I'm better than the shrimp and he started to make his plan in his mind. Now, if only he has a very good memory... -.-

* * *

_Bad news, everyone... I cant re-write Day 7(cuz i find it super long and tons of writers block) cuz the computer is super slow and all those shit and now WordPad, Internet Explorer(have to frickin' open files and change them into the internet -.-), MSN and all those shit dont work T-T -tears tears- again, i am so very sorry for leaving you guys behind! I DIDNT MEAN TO! BLAME ON YOUTUBE! IT USES HYPNOSIS AT ME! T-T_

_Until nextime, minna-san -sweatdrop-_

_YAOI 4 EVA! -peace sign-_

_Ja ne!_

**Envy: **For porn! XD

**Faith: **O.o;

**Envy: **Couldnt resist! XD

**Faith:** O.o; ... It's closing time, Envy. Better leave before I tell all the Envy-fangirls(especially my friend) that your here

**Envy:** That's good! Whenever I finish watching the video, I can ask one ofthem to answer the phone! -smile-

**Faith:** -head/desk- someone should hide the coffee and candies away from Envy in a better place... like... in Gluttony's stomach and let him digest it out... does he EVEN go to the washroom? O.o; doHOMUNCULI even go to the washroom?oh well... BYE EVERYONE!


	5. Day 5

Day 5... hyper day for Winry since she gets to shop, shop and more shop!

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY IN MY LIFE!" She shrieked and ran into the shop asking for all these things that you know that she'll ask for. "This is the LIFE!" She huggles her wrench for 20 seconds when her cell phone rang. She picked it up "What do you want...?"

"_Winry?_"

She gasped '_Oopsies!_' She thought "Alphonse! What a surprise!"

"_Are you alright_?"

"Never better! I thought you were that guy calling to remind me about the time!"

"_But we only have 2 days until he comes..."_

"WHAT? Does that mean no more shopping after tomorrow...?"

"_It's possible that you will get to shop more because you have me, Nii-san, Riza, Colonel Mustang, Scar, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth and the others to take that person down!_"

"Your right, Al, we've got the homunculis and the alchemists with us! We should be safe!" a call came on the other line "Um... Alphonse, can you hold on for a second? I got another call"

"_Ok..."_

Winry pushed a button and answers it "Hello? Who is this?" She asked

"You have 2 days left..."

Silence...

"Why'd you call me if I'm outside shopping? And plus, if your hitting on me, I'm already taken, thank you very much!"

"By who...?"

"Edward Elric is the name!" She gasped and covers her mouth with her free hand

A laugh was heard on the other line "That little runt? You've got to be joking me!"

"I'm not joking!"

"Anyway, bye!" a click was heard followed by a dial tone

Winry went back to talk to Al "So, as you were saying... that guy called me again..."

On the other side of Winry's phone, a sigh was heard from Al "_Figures_"

Winry started to think. That guy called her for no reason. She didnt even see the video. '_Calling?'_ Winry thought '_Hey!_'

"_Is something wrong Winry? You seem quiet_"

Winry came back to reality "Oh? I was just thinking about something"

"_About what?_"

"Well... how does he know my phone number? I dont even know him and I never gave him my number!"

Al started to wonder as well "_You got a point, Winry. Maybe he knows your number because he overheard you saying your number to a friend of yours that you called on the phone_"

Silence...

"I have to go, Al. My schedule on shopping is almost over! BYE!" She hang up and goes back to shopping "I'M BACK IN HEAVEN! WATCH OUT SHOPPING STORES CUZ MY BRAIN AND LIMBS ARE BACK INTO BUSINESS!"

* * *

**Winry: **Wow! That was tiring! But I've done worse XD  
**Guy that calls:** So? I'M THE EVIL DOOD! -spaz- I'M GOING TO GET KILLED!  
**Winry:** Yea, on the last chapter that she's working on...  
**Al:** Well... since Faith-san is working on chapter 7, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be onfull alert for updates -smile-  
**Ed:** And NO MORE YAOI PAIRINGS DEALING WITH ME!  
**Faith:** -stops typing and throws wrench at Ed- Shut up! Not like you'll ever be the seme when it comes to R or NC-17 rating FMA doujinshis!  
**Ed:** eww... for a 12 year old, your perverted  
**Faith:** I dont read NC-17 or R rated doujins! I READ PG-13! -throws wrench- besides, you and Al look cute as a PG-13 doujin pairing  
**Ed:**YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!  
**Al:** I guess you should get going now -sweatdrop- have fun in search for other fanfics! bye-bye! 


	6. Day 6 redone

_Ok, the one that flamed me was right. Chappy 6 and 7 were just fillers. At first on chappy 6, for those who read it, it was pretty much random crap from fma pplz. I changed that from my crappy "day 6" which was just everyone being prepared, but then I thought of something and this is the result. Hope you like it even though this is probably the only best-mysterious that I can make -sweatdrop-_

(INSERT BAR THINGY HERE)

"Alright then, everything is going as planned" A cloaked figure said "I just hope I'm ready for this..." It looked at her watch. It's 1:36 PM "I'm so glad it's Saturday. No school for me"

It jumped off of a store roof, into a tree and down onto the ground on it's bum "Ittai..." It mumbled "I should practise on landing on my feet nextime..." The hood fell off when it fell to the ground. It was a girl around Winry's age. She had long dirty-blonde hair(up to lower-back) with purple on the ends on her hair(its dyed), tied in pigtails and jade-green eyes. The strange girl stood up and walked off taking off her cloak... or at least trying to since it's somehow stuck...

The girl stopped to see the Elric and Tringham brothers walking together(she got the cloak off). Each siblings talking about 2 diffy topics. The girl pretends to not know them and starts walking on the bros. opposite direction like an ordinary girl walking home

Edward stopped talking for a while and turned around to look at the girl who's still walking. _Strange_, he thought _I thought I just saw--_

"Hey, little pea, can you finish what you're talking about?" Russell asked the older Elric

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT THAT CANT EVEN BE SQUISHED BY YOUR UGLY SHOES!" Ed yelled

"I dunno... some kid right beside me probably?" Russell gave out a little chuckle and get Ed to talk about before.

(INSERT BAR THINGY HERE)

The girl managed to get to the other side. _That was close_, she thought taking a few breath from nervousness. _Did Edward know about me? He probably thought I look suspicious._ As she calmed down, she continued.

A few minutes later, the girl found herself to see Lust and Sloth. _It's the homunculi_

"Hey, why dont we check this place out. Looks like they have real nice clothes" Sloth asked the other homunculus

"You're not a young human girl, Sloth. You're an unage-able homunculus" Lust said

"Yeah, but look at those clothes! They look so cute!"

"For teenagers..."

"Can we go in and look at some stuff? Please?"

Lust stayed silent for a while and sighed "Fine, but we have to hurry or Wrath and Envy finds out we ditched them" Sloth squealed and runs in dragging Lust. When it comes to shopping, it's as if the stores put some kind of weird spell on them to make them act all... girly... I mean, everbody knows that Sloth is somewhere between 30-47.

Question marks were shown everywhere on suspicious-girl's face _What on earth was _that_ all about?_ She walks pass the store that Schoolgirl Sloth and Boring Lust are in.

(INSERT BAR THINGY HERE)

Now that she's done bumping into all those people, which was annoying, she can finally go back to a roof and act all mysterious again. YAY!

Edward and Alphonse were going back to get Winry until Al saw someone sitting on the roof. He started to get suspicious about that figure as if it was watching them. _Tomorrow's going to be a long day..._

(INSERT BAR THINGY HERE)

_Alright, this the best I can do. Please review about this remake of the 6th day. Tell me how it is. Be honest. No flames cuz when I read the flame, I went down completely and decided to never come to ever(ok, I still go to read other's fanfics but never log in and make any more stories that i can think of even though this the the first. sigh)  
_**Wrath:** Yep. She's been out of it for a long while and even cried when she was going to sleep after she read the flame -nod nod-  
**Faith:** Yea, I really did cry. This is what happens when your dad yells and hits you around 4 to 6 years of age... now I'm scared of people that yell at me, hit me, and even tease me... Damn, I gotta get revenge on her and her 2 hoes...  
**Wrath:** Ahem...  
**Faith:** Can care less... Now I feel at least a little better... sigh... these were real nice memories... real nice... Thanks to the flamer, I'm reminded from all those stupid ass memories! -fustrated-  
**Wrath:** AHEM!  
**Faith:** ... Fine... I'll go give us both a popsicle and end this...


End file.
